Apples
by Riley Crest
Summary: Years after the war, Harry remembers his past with the help of an apple game. Slight Harry/Draco slash implied. Sort of a drabble little longer, ficlet? Rated T to be safe


Apples

~Riley Crest~

Harry Potter sighed contentedly as he rinsed the small, green apple under the cool running water. He turned off the faucet and did an about face, grinning to himself. Harry figured a while back that if he was going to play a major role in a war, he might as well go out and get himself a proper military education. And how better a way to do that than by joining a branch of the American military? Oh, don't get him wrong, Harry loved his country. But America was a land of freedom and dreams-everything he wanted and all of which he thought he'd never have.

After a few spells and magically produced documents, Harry had everything he'd need to get into any branch he wanted. The question was, where did he belong? The Gryffindor couldn't really see himself joining the Army- they really seemed all brute. Maybe he was wrong, but instinct had never failed him before.

The thought of the Navy came up once or twice, but Harry pretty much dismissed the idea automatically. Little know fact? He didn't really like water to much (the fact that Dudley had tried to drow him once or twice could not POSSIBLY be the reason for this), so the Golden Boy decided to move on the next option.

The Marines.

Oh, they were kind of scary.

Now, really, Harry was a Gryffindor-and that meant he was NOT a coward- but maybe he wasn't ready for the intensity of a Marine life. He most certainly didn't want to wind up like Major Payne.

Harry scoffed as he wiped his apple dry. He'd seen that movie one too many times.

So, naturally, he joined the Air Force (which he had yet to find the reason as to why he hadn't thought of that in the first place). Six years later he was off duty and had effectively mopped London with Voldemort's ugly, deformed, neon white ass.

Now all there was left to do was settle down.

Like he could do THAT!

Harry had gone back to America, re-enlisted, and now enjoyed all the benefits of living on-base as a Lieutenant General James Evans.

He was old and content in his house. He smiled as he sat down at the table with his apple. Memories came unbidden to him- long, soft blonde hair and happy blue eyes. Her name was Katie-and she had been his all-American sweet-heart.

Softly twisting the stem of his apple, Harry grinned as he recounted the day she had taught him how to see the future of one's love life, with the help of Mr. Dentist's favorite food. Harry found that he much preferred her way of Divination of that of his former professors'.

A…

Harry thought of people he could have ended up with whose name started with an 'A.' He felt there should have been many, but the only one he could come up with was Andromeda Tonks. Harry laughed aloud as he remembered how much the colorful witch hated her name.

B…

Harry frowned as names such as Barty Crouch and Blaise Zabinni entered his mind.

He giggled like a girl when Bill's name made an appearance.

C…

Harry let a small sigh when a picture of Cho came into his head, followed by the ever-present guilt of Cedric. Maybe this wasn't the best game to be playing after all?

D…

Harry nearly threw the apple when the first person he thought of was Umbridge. Nasty toad.

But then a vision came to him- soft blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes- Draco Malfoy.

Harry chuckled to himself. Who could imagine them two, together? Rivals since the first moment they had met (even though, something told Harry, that wasn't exactly true), ending up together! He just shook his head when the stem came off- he was too old to be with anyone anyways.

He did another about face to the sink -funny how military habits stayed with you your whole life- and grabbed a knife to cut his apple.

Walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room, he didn't pause to glance longingly at the picture on the refrigerator door as he once would have. Blonde hair, blue eyes…

He was too old for love.

…………………………………………………………………….

There you have it. Now, the question is, who was the picture of? Katie, or our own little Slytherin? I'll let you decide.

'Till next time,

-Riley


End file.
